2 Hell n' Back
by SuicidalTrigger
Summary: Takes place after Metroid Fusion, Halo 3, and Gears of War 2 2 Hell n' Back means that they will have few weapons, little ammo, weaker energy, and stronger foes. For some, survival is assured. Others, not likely. See who lives and what dies. Grunt Humor!


**Part I: The Hunter and the Demon**

**(Master Chief)**

**Date: March 6, 2553** **Location: Rear half of the Forward Unto Dawn** **System: Unknown**

Prologue:

It has been three days since the destruction of the Halo and the Ark… Cortana has been hard at work trying to find a nearby ship to escape the Forward Unto Dawn, the ship that was split in half during the escape of the destroyed ring world. Chief rests in a cryo-chamber, awaiting his wake-up call. It was only too soon…

Ch. 1: Hijacking the Hunter

Cortana has been busy sends out a constant array of S.O.S. beacons to try to mobilize a nearby vessel. The fragmented remains of the Forward Unto Dawn float about freely about in space. She looks over at her soldier, John-117, The Master Chief. He rests peacefully in his frozen chamber, awaiting rescue. The ship lazily floats about slowly. The ship is on a course to a nearby planet.

"Chief." Cortana calls, as if expecting an answer.

'He needs to get up.' She thought, trying to formulate a plan to awaken her armor-clad soldier.

She deactivates the cryogenic chamber by hacking into the remaining active mainframe of the decimated vessel. The icy winds that sent Chief into his slumber stopped. The hatch began to open as a breeze of frigid air rushes out and into space. He wakes up a bit groggy, and slightly delirious.

"Cortana." Chief began slowly. "Why the abrupt call? Are we to escape?"

"Yes, chief." She began. "A nearby ship has picked up a signal. It seems to be approaching the area. We should prepare to evacuate the Dawn."

The chief exits the chamber, stumbling a bit at first, due to the gravity and the "frostbite." His armor, the MJOLNIR Mark VI began to recharge its shields and gave him a dose of biofoam to relieve any possible damage done to his internal organs. The sting of the needle and the flaring pain from the biofoam made him wince in pain. Chief found a nearby MA5C Assault Rifle suspended in space and gravity. He reached out and grabbed it quickly. A couple of nearby M90 Shotguns weren't to far away. A MK II and M90A were against the right, rear wall of the vessel, near the cryogenic chambers. He attached the Assault Rifle and floated to the shotguns. He chose the M90A Shotgun and took the ammo of the other remaining gun.

"Ready, Chief?" Cortana asked as he grabbed his choice of weapons.

"One last thing…" Chief said as he went back to find some other weapons.

He spotted a small mass of grenades in the back-left corner. Each grenade was a different type. He took two Fragmentation grenades. He searched and found some Plasma, Spiked, and Incendiary grenades and salvaged two of each.

In the back corner, floating freely in suspended space is a small grunt. The small, cowardly creature spins around happily. Unfortunately, Chief grabs him by back of the neck. Flailing about he tries to escape.

"HEY! What the hell!" Ranted the small grunt. "Please! Put me down! Waah!!"

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Retorted the Chief.

"Please!!! I have kids! Have mercy!" Pleaded the newly tortured grunt.

"They won't miss you." Said the armor-clad Spartan, now getting fed up with the pleading of the grunt.

"Its time." said Chief.

"Alright, put me into your helmet." began Cortana. "The ship will be closing in soon. You need to jump at the exact time, or, you will enter the planet's atmosphere. In which case, you will burn up internally and die."

"That won't happen." reassured Chief, a bit overconfidently. "I never miss."

An unusual ship entered the area. It was blue and purple, not the regular UNSC colors. Someone began to exit the ship. In response to this, he concealed himself in the inky shadows of the ship. The owner of the ship jumped into the open areas nearest to an A.I. docking area. The figure in an orange and red colored skin-like suit began to look around. Chief made his escape. He ran to the entry point and slipped through an open area. The tracking system showed the saboteur within his range, about 13.765 meters away from the initial area. He grabbed onto a nearby hanger entry point. He propelled himself from the ship and flew to the ship. He looked for a nearby hatch to gain entry. Under the ship, a green tractor beam sucked the Chief into the ship. The grunt complained and moaned trying to get his way out.

The grunt screeched out in sheer terror. Chief hurried into the ship quickly, trying to find out what was harming the little thing. He saw animals that looked along the lines of a koala and an ostrich, with minor changes such as antennae, and extra appendages. A little chick ostrich crawled about the bed in the back corner. The grunt tried to escape, but, the ostrich/alien bird pecked the little grunt on the head. The little koalas tried to poke the grunt in the eyes and play around with his hands. The other tried to pull the methane tank from his backside. It punched the small tank in the back and tried to break the shell open. Chief began to explore the ship. It was larger than the outside looked. He looked at the advanced computers and vast technologies that surrounded him. He approached the front of the ship. He stared out of the visor, gazing upon the vast space that was before him.

Behind him, a thump was sounded. Chief whirled around and drew his M90A Shotgun from his magnetic backside plate. The figure drew its arm cannon, a technologically advanced weapon that had the ability to shoot powerful beams. The chief stood steadfast, ready to blast a hole in the center of the foe before him. The mysterious saboteur kept its cannon at Chief's helmet.

"Why are you here?" demanded the orange-red armor-suited hunter.

"I need to get back to Earth." Bluntly put Chief, expecting to get to the planet.

"You board my ship and expect me to accommodate to your needs?" the hunter questioned. "Not a chance in hell. Get out of here, and take that small beast with you. Go. Now!"

"Like hell." Spoke Chief, putting his eye to the targeting reticule of the shotgun. "Earth, now."

"Try me, asshole." Said the voice behind the suit.

A sudden barrage of gunfire erupted out of the ship as Chief and the unknown warrior started to battle. Chief fired 4 shots with little success. Taking some Ice Beam shots and some damage to his shields, He tried hiding behind cover, the shots passed through the wall, taking another chunk of his shields in the process. His shields started to beep, indicating a low level of protective shielding left. Another shot did some more damage. Empty.

"Damn." Said a weak Chief, injecting a heavy dose of portable biofoam. The pain from the foam caused him to lose his breath. A gun pointed at his head, his shields began to charge. Full! A blast from the shotgun yielded some success. A shot punctured the left arm, doing some damage and halting the movements of the warrior. Another shot through the left shin caused a nasty wound and a loud scream. A large missile blast shook his armor and broke off a piece to his chest plate. He flew back about 12 feet, landing into a nearby wall. Chief was barely living. His armor went into a lockdown, to prevent deadly trauma.


End file.
